Cumpleaños¿Feliz?
by Neleya19
Summary: Merlín esta enfadado, y Arthur no descubre porque. Cuando intenta explicarle, él no le presta atención. Más enfadado todavía, le oculta su cumpleaños. Pero al enterarse, no sabe que regalarle. Y luego de pensar por mucho rato, da con la respuesta de qué regalarle: él. Atencion: posible Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes/lugares nombrados a continuación no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la BBC.**

**Hoooola, aca estamos de nuevo. Antes me había ausentado porque me fui de vacaciones, y no había internet, y bueno… Lo primero que hice cuando llegue fue abrir el anterior fic y mirar los comentarios. Pero bueno, no las entretengo mas.**

**Este fic tiene una continuación, antes que nada. Y para su información, estoy considerando la posibilidad de hacer un posible… merthur algo más íntimo. Pero no sé, luego les dire. ¡Ahora, a leer!**

_**Cumpleaños... ¿Feliz?**_

Arthur ya había intentado todo: desde despreciarse a sí mismo, hasta hacer expresiones y comentarios ridículos para mejorar el humor de Merlín; pero parecía que nada podía cambiar su estado de ánimo.

El joven Rey no sabía que más hacer: incluso en las situaciones más extremas, Merlín hubiese seguido una frase bromista. Pero no, ahora se mostraba más callado de lo habitual.

Y eso preocupaba a Arthur.

Estaban caminando de vuelta a Camelot por el bosque que separaba al próximo reino, cuando Merlín, de pronto, se mostró tímido. Los pocos caballeros que los habían acompañado ya se habían adelantado, menos uno: Mordred. Él se había retrasado cogiendo agua para su cantimplora.

Desde ese entonces, Arthur empezó a hacer todo tipo de chistes, pero el silencio proveniente de Merlín seguía intacto.

En la décimo sexta vez de ponerse en ridículo, se paró detrás de Merlín y le pregunto:

-¿Qué os pasa? Parece como sí los ratones que habitan mis aposentos te hubieran comido la lengua.

Merlín siguió caminando, y Arthur pudo observar como los hombros del joven que tenía delante se levantaban un poco, en señal de no saber.

-Merlín. – llamó. – Es una orden. Voltéate.

El morocho se quedó quieto en su lugar y, tras dudas unos segundos, se dio vuelta lentamente.

Arthur pudo observar su rostro: carecía de expresión alguna. Y aquello lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Merlín, ¿os sentís bien? – inquirió, preocupado.

Merlín frunció las cejas, y contesto en voz muy baja:

-Sí.

Y continuó caminando. Y eso hizo enfadar más al Rey.

-¡Por el amor a Camelot! ¿Es que no vas a decir otra cosa que monosílabas?

Cómo Merlín se encontraba delante de él, tenía sólo a la vista la parte trasera de su cuerpo, por lo que, cuando asintió con la cabeza, sólo pudo observar su nuca.

-Bien – dijo decidido Arthur –, sí hicisteis un voto de silencio, lo respetaré. Pero, al menos, dime, ¿te has enfadado conmigo?

El morocho se paró bruscamente, y al girar sobre sus talones, le respondió alzando la voz:

-No estoy enfadado, ¿está bien?

Arthur alzo las cejas. Muy pocas veces alguien le levantaba la voz a él, a Arthur Pendragon, Rey de Camelot. Y parecía como sí Merlín lo hubiese olvidado…

-Estas enfadado. – dijo seguro Arthur.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y retomo la marcha; esta vez, más rápido.

Mordred los alcanzó en seguida, y entablo conversación con Arthur.

-¿Dices que está enfadado? – inquirió Mordred, tiempo después. Ambos sabían que Merlín podía escucharlos, pero no se tomaron la molestia de bajar la voz.

-Lo conozco bien. – respondió Arthur, algo serio. – Es muy hablador, y es extraño que no diga más de diez palabras unidas en una oración sin sentido.

Mordred sonrío, divertido por lo que acababa de decir su Rey.

-¡Eh, Merlín! – volvió a llamar Arthur. Esta vez, Merlín no se dio la vuelta. Pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando, así que siguió: - Es muy considerado de tu parte que cierres la boca de una vez, pero, por muy raro que parezca lo que voy a decirte a continuación, quiero que lo medites: extraño tu insufrible voz, por lo que, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de hablar nuevamente?

Al contrario que antes, Merlín dijo mas de cinco palabras:

-Estoy pensando, no enojado. ¿Te contentas con eso? – preguntó, con voz indiferente.

-¿Pensado? – repitió Arthur.

Merlín suspiró.

-Sí, pensar. Es una acción que mi mente ejecuta para analizar y relacionar diferentes situaciones. O también para encontrar una solución a un problema. Te vendría bien a ti, pruébalo – replicó, haciendo una broma para que lo dejase tranquilo. Pero no funciono.

-Sé cuál es el término de pensar, Merlín. Y me sorprende que tú lo sepas. Y la verdad, me tendría que reconfortar que me hagas una broma, pero con la frialdad que la has dicho, no tiene el mismo valor de siempre.

-Que desgracia…. – murmuró sarcásticamente el joven hechicero.

Mordred trato de ocultar una risa, pero no pudo. Era el único de los tres que encontraba aquella situación divertida. Y al notar que a Arthur no le dio gracia que se riera, se excusó ofreciéndose a vigilar el terreno que tenían delante, dejando a solas a amo y siervo.

Una vez tomado el coraje, Merlín se dio vuelta, y se encontró con que Arthur lo miraba a la espera.

-Tengo algo que pedirte. – murmuro, más tímido que nunca.

-Adelante.

-Verás….yo…bueno, he estado pensando, y la verdad…pienso…en realidad, creo qué… - Merlín comenzó a tartamudear, y eso molestó al rubio.

-Ve al grano.

Merlín tomo aire y soltó rápidamente:

-¿Puedes darme este día libre?

En ese momento, pareció como si todo el bosque se hubiese congelado. Merlín siempre decía eso en broma, y aunque siempre sabía que la respuesta era un "no", hoy quiso intentarlo.

Era su cumpleaños, y quería pasarlo de la mejor manera posible. Sabía que Gaius le haría su pudín preferido, y que sus amigos caballeros, se acordarían de su cumpleaños.

No cómo Arthur, qué seguramente tenía algo más interesante e importante que el cumpleaños de su sirviente…

Gaius le había dicho que le preguntara aquello, y que por esta vez, sí dejaba solo al Rey, no se iba a morir. También le había dicho que podía confiar en Mordred, sabiendo que Arthur le tenía un gran aprecio, luego de que le salvara la vida y casi muriera…

Sí el rubio supiera cuantas veces su enclenque sirviente le salvo la vida…

Luego de que unos minutos transcurrieran, y que Merlín mirara expectante a Arthur, este estallo en carcajadas.

Una risa histérica inundo todo el bosque, y Merlín supo que no iba a conseguir nada. Iba a pasar su cumpleaños fregando y limpiando.

-¿Día libre has dicho? ¡Por favor, Merlín! ¿En eso estabas pensado? Pues déjame decirte que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Merlín no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Sólo por esta vez.

-¿Y porque quieres este día libre? – pregunto, intrigado. – Nunca lo has dicho de forma tan seria, por lo cual, supongo, que tienes un buen motivo para plantearme esto.

Merlín calló. ¿Sería bueno decírselo? ¿Y por qué no iría a ser bueno? Sí, en todo caso, era su amigo.

-Hoy es mi…. – iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Mordred.

-¡Venid, venid rápido! – gritó con fuerza.

Arthur se lanzó a la carrera, sin prestarle atención a Merlín, quien estaba ahora muy enojado con ambos.

-Allá va lo cuanto que le importo…- susurró para sí. Y con los pies pesados, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mordred.

Hacia donde se encontraban ahora "la parejita", como los habían apodado los caballeros y él a Mordred y Arthur.

Merlín estaba furioso. Estaba cansado…

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba celoso.

Al observar el hecho de la urgente llamada de Mordred, Merlín sintió más ganas de insultar a ambos.

Arthur observaba fascinado el descubrimiento de Mordred, mientras lo felicitaba por su "gran logro".

¿Acaso se consideraba un "gran logro" un animal atravesado en el cuello?

Merlín no quería mirar. Mordred no tenía por qué haber matado a aquel animal. No era día de caza. Era día de exploración.

Frustrado, Merlín volvió a emprender la marcha hacia Camelot, y luego de varios minutos de marcha en solitario, se le unió Arthur:

-¿Has visto la excelencia de ese trabajo? – comentó Arthur, todavía entusiasmado.

Pero antes de qué Arthur siguiera, Merlín le paro el carro:

-Basta ya, ¿sí? No me interesa la muerte de un animal. No me interesa en lo absoluto, ¿está claro? – Merlín estaba ahora verdaderamente enojado. ¿No le daba atención a él, para prestársela a alguien que mataba a un animal? Pero, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Aunque conocía a Arthur, y había pasado con él varias cosas frustrantes, en ese mismo momento, lo detestaba más que nunca.

Arthur pareció darse cuenta, por lo que le pregunto:

-¿Sigues molesto porque no te doy el día libre? Escucha, Merlín… - al parecer, ya no le interesaba demasiado el motivo por el cual no hablaba, porque, seguramente, pensaba que ya lo había descubierto. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea. – No voy a darte el día libre, por más que insistas.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo de memoria todo lo que iba a decir.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces? – Arthur trato de comprender el porqué del humor de Merlín, hasta que se acordó que estaban hablando de algo. - ¿Por qué es tan especial este día?

Pero Merlín no estaba dispuesto a decírselo. No ahora. No después de que la muerte de un animal sea más importante que el día de su nacimiento.

-Por nada, Arthur. Nunca los días son especiales para mí. – murmuro, malhumorado y sarcástico.

-¿Merlín? – inquirió Arthur, sin comprender.

-Déjalo, ¿está bien? No importa. Ya no importa. Yo nunca importo para ti.

Y dicho esto, trato de seguir avanzando, pero el rubio lo cogió por el brazo:

-¿A qué te refieres, Merlín? – dijo con la voz fría y dura.

-No me refiero a nada, Arthur. – Merlín opto por una voz diferente, como si estuviera imitando a alguien. – No me refiero a que nunca me prestas atención, y a que nunca te importa lo que yo haga. No, claro que no, no me refiero a eso. No me refiero a que un animal muerto sea más importante que yo.

-Obviamente, sí te importa. – comento Arthur, sombrío.

Una risita histeria e infantil empezó a brotar por la garganta de Merlín.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Deberías ser muy estúpido para no darte cuenta de que lo digo con sarcasmo!

Arthur empezaba a entender.

-¿Estas celoso, Merlín? – dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Merlín se lo quedo viendo, con mala cara. ¿De verdad podía Arthur ser tan estúpido? Sí se lo hubiesen dicho, no lo hubiese creído.

-No eres más idiota porque el tiempo no te sobra. – susurro el morocho. – No estoy celoso, Arthur Pendragon – dijo lentamente, para que capte mejor el significado. – Solo estoy cansado de que me trates como si fuera un saco de excremento.; como si mis asuntos fueran absurdos para ti; como sí mis problemas, una molestias. Pero, ¡tranquilo! Qué no te molestaré más.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar. ¿Acaso no sabía interpretar las cosas?

-Qué no te molestare más. Sí callado soy más soportable, callado estaré. Dado que mis cosas no te importan…

-¡Sí me importan! – lo interrumpió.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- Merlín alzo las cejas. – Vamos, que no soy idiota. En cuanto tu queridísimo Mordred te ha llamado, fuiste corriendo a ver que le pasaba, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Mi relación con Mordred?

En ese momento, el druida apareció. Y parecía haber estado escuchando desde hacía tiempo.

-Me molesta que me trates como si fuera algo insignificante. Tengo vida, y tengo sentimientos. Y que no te importe a ti no te da derecho a dejarme tirado como a una cuerda.

-No te he dejado tirado.

Merlín volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y viendo que era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, se quedó callado, esperando a que Arthur comente alguna idiotez más.

-No lo he hecho. – volvió a decir el rubio. Mordred observaba ahora en silencio. – Solamente atendí el llamado porque era importante. Me ha gritado desde haya y pensé que debería ir a verlo…y…¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Sí no eres más que un… - cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se calló. Pero Merlín continúo la frase de él.

-¿Sirviente? Anda, puedes decirlo. Sí al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que soy.

-Merlín… -empezó Arthur, pero el otro lo paro.

-Déjalo así, ¿quieres? No estoy de humor para peleas bobas.

Y dando media vuelta, continuo con la marcha, rogando con que el día solamente terminara.

Al llegar a Camelot, los esperaban sus amigos. Gwaine llegó corriendo a su lado, y cuando Merlín alzo la cabeza para mostrarle que no estaba de ánimos, el caballero se abalanzo sobre él, y ambos cayeron al piso.

Sir Leon, Elyan y Percival los miraban divertidos, mientras que Arthur y Mordred no entendían porque Gwaine se había tirado encima de él.

Mientras, en el suelo, y para que solo lo escuche Merlín, Gwaine le susurró:

-¿Cómo se siente tener un año más? Feliz cumpleaños, Merlín. – Y con el puño cerrado, le rasco la cabeza juguetonamente.

-Gwaine…Gwaine… - Merlín no estaba de humor para juegos tontos. Quería que el día se pasara rápido. Lo que había pasado con Arthur hoy había sido suficiente. Nunca, en todos los años que tenía de servicio, Arthur lo había felicitado por algo, o incluso, abrazado. - ¡Parad, Gwaine! – Gritó, y todos dejaron de reír.

Gwaine se hizo a un lado, y el joven hechicero pudo observar el cielo azul que caía sobre Camelot.

Incorporándose rápidamente, Gwaine le tendió una mano a su amigo, quien lo miraba con desganas.

-¡Vamos, Merlín! ¡Hay que celebrar esto!

-¿Celebrar que cosa? – inquirió Arthur.

Gwaine lo observo por unos minutos, y luego rio, pensando que lo preguntaba en broma. Pero al ver que Arthur no reía, paro de reírse:

-¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Hoy festejaremos… -

-…el aniversario de Gaius como médico de la corte! – Merlín invento la mentira al paso.

Todos lo miraron con asombro, sin entender.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Gwaine.

-Eso, ¿verdad, chicos? Es el aniversario de Gaius.

-Eso no es verdad. – replico Elyan.

_Por una vez, cerrad la boca Pensó Merlín._

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Arthur utilizo la voz de Rey, y todos miraron a Merlín.

_Maldición. Sí no fuera tan mal amigo, se lo diría. Pero ahora…no pienso decírselo. No pienso compartir mi cumpleaños con él_

-Nada, Arthur. Luego te explico. De seguro, tendrás cosas más importantes que esto… - dijo, a modo de poder escapar.

-No, la verdad que no, Merlín. Me pasaré por lo aposentos de Gaius a saludarlo.

Mierda. Eso no era lo que tenía planeado que dijera.

Todos lo miraron confundido, y sin saber que responder, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tengo que firmar algunas cartas. Merlín – dijo antes de irse – necesito que laves algunas prendas. Y que pulas mi espada. Para hoy a la noche, ¿entendido?

Contra su pesar, asintió con la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

Y cuando dio media vuelta para marcharse, a Gwaine no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrir la boca y preguntarle a Merlín:

-¿Es que no se lo has dicho?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza. Una mentirita piadosa no dañaría a nadie…

-Bueno, pero, ¿nos vemos esta noche en la taberna, no es así? – Quiso saber Percival.

Arthur paro en seco, y presto atención a lo que estaban diciendo. Mordred inquirió:

-¿A que van a la taberna esta noche?

-A tomar hasta emborracharnos. – dijo apresuradamente Merlín, quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Arthur.

Gwaine sonrió como un idiota.

-Quiere decir, a lo que siempre hacemos. – concluyo con una apretada de hombros a Percival, y un revuelto de pelo a Merlín. – Pero esta vez, sumado a festejar.

-¿Festejar qué?- siguió Mordred.

-Un día muy especial. – murmuró Merlín.

Arthur lo miro por encima del hombro, y Merlín le dirigió su peor de las miradas.

-Ya entiendo. Ya recuerdo. – Dijo Mordred, sonriendo a Merlín. – Conseguiré algo, si no te molesta. – agrego en voz baja.

Merlín asintió lentamente, y de a poco, se alejó del círculo que sus amigos habían hecho alrededor de él.

Arthur todavía lo miraba, sin entender.

-¡Merlín, espero que sepas celebrar a lo grande! – grito Gwaine.

Trato de no prestar atención a los pasos que escucho detrás de él, pero fue en vano: Mordred venía corriendo, con la capa ondeándole detrás:

-Merlín. – llamo. El joven hechicero bajo el paso, para que el druida pudiera alcanzarlo.

Y cuando quedaron frente a frente, Mordred le susurró:

-Yo sí me acuerdo. Feliz cumpleaños.

Merlín le sonrió afectuosamente; y solo esta vez, quizás, sólo quizás, llego a pensar que Mordred no era tan malo, y que la perdición de Arturo se podía cambiar…

Una vez que los caballeros se separaron y se fueron por su cuenta – algunos a buscar el regalo para Merlín – Arthur se dirigió al aposento de Gaius, para poder entender todo lo que había dicho Merlín y Gwaine.

Al abrir la puerta, no encontró a nadie. La habitación estaba desolada, y los ingredientes para pociones estaban esparcidos entre la mesa.

Pero, aún parecido desolado, se escuchaban ruidos provenientes desde la otra sala.

-¿Merlín? – inquirió Arthur.

Sí Merlín no se hallaba haciendo sus quehaceres, de seguro, el que hacia ruido, era él.

Se dirigió hacia allí, mientras decía:

-Escuchad; sé que hoy no te he tratado de la mejor manera, pero…. – paro de pronto, al ver que el que hacía ruido no era Merlín, sino, Gaius. Porque la espalda encorvada y el pelo canoso no podía pertenecer a alguien más, ¿cierto?

Gaius se dio la vuelta, con las manos empapadas en, lo que parecía, harina.

-¿Su majestad? Merlín se halla en su habitación. – comentó, con indiferencia.

Arthur aprovecho la oportunidad para felicitarlo; pero cuando lo hizo, Gaius se le rio inocentemente en su cara.

-¿Mi aniversario? ¿Merlín os ha dicho eso? ¡Es mentira! Para mi aniversario falta, y mucho.

-Ya veo… - se limitó a responder.

Había quedado parado como un idiota frente a todos sus caballeros, y al parecer, así lo había querido Merlín. Pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Y pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho: hoy era un día muy especial, y al parecer, todos sus amigos sabían por qué, menos él.

¿Era eso por lo que estaba enojado? ¿Por qué no se acordaba que era tan importante hoy?

Sí era muy importante cómo decía él, Arthur tendría que recordar que era. Nunca se olvidaba de las cosas importantes.

-Entonces, ¿para qué es ese pastel que está haciendo? – le pregunto al viejo.

-Esto…es un pudin, y es para Merlín.

¿Para Merlín? Un pudín….

¿…significaba eso algo…?

Pudín, pudín, pudín… Arthur se repetía esa palabra en la cabeza, tratando de averiguar si tenía algo que ver con el "día especial".

Que él supiera, un pudín se hacía para algunas situaciones festivas, sea el caso de celebrar una alianza matrimonial o un….

Un…

Oh, mierda.

-Por favor, decidme que no me he olvidado su… - Arthur iba a continuar, pero un estrepitoso ruido – de los que siempre creaba Merlín- los hizo sobresaltar a ambos.

-¡Gaius! – grito Merlín, saliendo de su habitación. – Hoy iré a la taberna. Al parecer, Gwaine está empeñado en celebrar mi cumpleaños… - los pasos se hacían cada vez más audibles, y Arthur empezó a lamentar no haberlo escuchado hoy. – Por lo que…. – Merlín llego a la habitación, y vio a Arthur parado como una estatua, sin saber que decir. – Vaya, pensé que estarías haciendo…digo, firmando las cartas….

-Yo también lo creía. – fue lo único que dijo Arthur, antes de enojarse consigo mismo.

¡Cómo podía haberse olvidado el cumpleaños de Merlín! ¡Con razón estaba tan enojado! ¡Y con razón había pedido el día libre! Y él se lo había negado, y lo obligo a fregar y a pulir cosas, siendo su cumpleaños…

¿Eso era el regalo que le estaba dando? ¿Trabajo? ¿Algo que sabía que odiaba hacer?

Maldición, ahora Merlín lo miraba desde la otra esquina, con los ojos cubiertos de…¿lagrimas? No, no eran lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban cargados de odio.

-Lo siento, Merlín… - empezó Arthur, pero Merlín le sonrió. Pero eso no lo calmo. Aquella sonrisa era falsa, y cruel. Era del tipo de sonrisas de "Descuida, aunque lo hayas olvidado, te sonrío para que te sientas mejor. No quiero que veas lo cual herido estoy".

-Descuida, Arthur. Está bien. – murmuro, con una voz que no le era suya.

-No, Merlín, no lo está. Tendría que haberte escuchado, tendría que…

-Pero no lo hiciste- soltó sin más. – Nunca lo haces.

Merlín estaba enfadado, y aquello era la cola de todo lo que se avecinaba.

-Siempre pasas por alto todo lo que es importante para mí – prosiguió Merlín – Siempre.

-No es verdad. He olvidado tu cumpleaños por asuntos de la realeza, pero…

-Acabas de hundirte a ti mismo, Arthur. Acabas de confirmar que te has olvidado algo que es realmente importante para mí. – Merlín hablo con voz monótona, cómo si hubiese pensado en eso desde que se levantó.

Arthur iba a contestar, pero nuevamente, fueron interrumpidos.

Merlín giro la cabeza, para ver quién era el que se acercaba irradiando felicidad: Mordred, con un paquete minúsculo entre las manos….

-¡Merlín! Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente.

Y con eso lo había empeorado todo.

Arthur le lanzo una mirada asesina a Merlín, el cual interpreto enseguida: estaba enojado por haber sido el único que no sabía lo de su cumpleaños.

-Arthur… - murmuró Mordred, parándose en medio de la habitación, entre los dos.

-¿Sabías sobre su cumpleaños y no has dicho nada? – pregunto incrédulo.

Mordred no sabía que responder.

-Me he acordado cuando Merlín susurró que era un día muy especial…

-¿Y cómo, con eso, has podido recordarlo?

-Porque algunos retienen lo que es importante para los amigos, Arthur, al contrario que tú. – comento el joven hechicero, lleno de desprecio.

-Nunca me lo has informado, Merlín. – replicó ofendido Arthur.

-¿Nunca? ¿Estás seguro de eso? La semana pasada te he informado más de siete veces acerca de mi cumpleaños.

-¡Pero nadie me ha dicho que iban a celebrarlo!

-¡¿Y que se hacen en los cumpleaños?! ¡Se celebran!

-Ese no es mi caso. – dijo dolido Arthur, y Merlín cerro la boca.

Pero luego de unos momentos, volvió a abrirla:

-No me he acordado. Perdona.

Pero el error ya estaba hecho, y Merlín ya había metido la pata.

-Algunos amigos no recuerdan lo que es importante para uno mismo, Merlín. – Arthur dijo lo mismo que le había dicho él, pero luego se sintió peor.

Merlín abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. No tenía la intención de volver a pelear con Arthur en el día de su cumpleaños.

Por esta vez, prefirió seguir el consejo que Gaius le había dado antes. Disfrutar de su día, sin hacerse cargo de Arthur, sin pensar que algo podía salir mal. Sin pensar que Mordred podría causarle algún mal…

Mordred… ¿Qué tenía para él ahora?

-Es un presente, Merlín. Es algo chico, pero muy valioso para mí. Y mi familia.

Se acercó a él tímidamente, y le extendió la mano.

Merlín cogió el paquete, y antes de abrirlo, le sonrió con ganas y murmuro:

-Gracias.

Mordred le devolvió la sonrisa, y eso le hizo recordar a cuando era un niño perdido, asustado por Uther.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, por favor?

Ambos miraron a Arthur, quien comprendió que estaba demás.

-No he terminado contigo. – Se fue al fondo, donde se sentó en una banca, observando como Gaius decoraba el pudin. Pronto entablaron una conversación amena.

Mientras tanto, Mordred le explico lo que acababa de regalarle.

-Es una piedra, pero con poderes mágicos. Entre los druidas es conocida como La Mensajera. Quien tenga la piedra gemela, se podrá comunicar este donde este. Basta con decirle el nombre, y la piedra te mostrara al portador.

Merlín giro el pedazo de masa azul sólida entre sus dedos, fascinado.

-¿Quién tiene la gemela?- preguntó.

Mordred hurgo en su bolsillo izquierdo, y saco otra piedra azul.

-Supuse que se la querías dar a tu madre. Es lo que pensé. Sí yo tuviera a alguien de mi familia con vida, sería lo que haría.

Merlín tomo la otra piedra, y alzando la cabeza, volvió a regalarle una gran sonrisa a Mordred, quien lo miraba con afecto.

Estaba empezando a creer que Mordred no era tan malo después de todo.

-Gracias, Mordred. De veras lo aprecio.

Le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro, y luego de conversar unos minutos, Arthur los interrumpió.

Al parecer, era el día de ver quien interrumpía más.

-Mordred, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Hoy en la tarde, Gwaine ha informado algo acerca de una taberna. ¿Te ha dicho algo a ti al respecto?

Detrás de él, Gaius miraba a Merlín y a Mordred, cómo si quiera encontrar algo en ellos.

-Sí, me han invitado. Y he aceptado.

-¿Y porque a mí nadie me ha dicho nada?

Nadie respondió. Un silencio reino en la habitación.

-¿Quién es el responsable de tu celebración, Merlín?

El morocho se encogió de hombros. Sabía quién era, pero sí se lo decía, Gwaine iba a tener que soportar un sermón y reproche proveniente de su Rey. Y cómo estaban las cosas, eso no era conveniente.

-¿Mordred?

El druida miro a Merlín, quién miró a Gaius. Y al final, fue el viejo el que hablo.

-Fui yo, Sire. Mil perdones por no informarle. Había pensado que Merlín lo había invitado.

Arthur alzo las cejas, divertido.

-No ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerlo.

-Lo hubiese hecho si alguien no hubiese salido corriendo cuando estábamos conversando… - murmuro el mago, apretando los dientes y conteniendo la rabia.

Mordred sonrió con culpabilidad.

-Lo lamento, Merlín. Si me hubiese acordado de tu cumpleaños, no hubiese hecho aquello.

Al parecer, la situación ya estaba mejorando. Mordred se retiró excusándose de que tenía que practicar, mientras que Gaius había dicho que tenía que seguir haciendo las pócimas para la gente del Reino.

Al final de horas, Arthur y Merlín se quedaron a solas. Y cómo si fuera de locos, Merlín fue el primero en hablar:

-¿No está todo bien entre los dos, verdad? – pregunto, algo incómodo por la situación.

Arthur lo miro dolido, aunque en verdad pensaba que así se tenía que sentir Merlín.

Pero sin importarle ahora sus sentimientos, le dirigió una débil sonrisa a su más leal sirviente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Merlín.

Y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, agarro el picaporte, decidido a marcharse.

-¿Arthur?

El rubio giro la cabeza, y manteniendo la estúpida débil sonrisa, murmuró:

-Lo lamento, mi amigo. En serio lo lamento.

**Bueno bueno, las veré mañana (?**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que Arthur se marchara, Gaius obligo a Merlín a contestarle todas las preguntas que tenía para él.

-¿Por qué lo has tratado así?

-Porque se lo merecía. ¡Me dejó plantado por un grito de Mordred!

-¡Hablas como si fuera tu pareja!

Merlín se quedó callado, tratando de explicarle porque se había enojado tanto hoy.

-Nunca, en todos los años de servicio, he obtenido una muestra de afecto de Arthur. Y ahora, Mordred, sólo por salvarle la vida y casi acabar muerto, recibe un abrazo….No es que quiera un abrazo suyo, y mucho menos estoy celoso. Solo estoy molesto porque no valora lo que hago.

Gaius se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a decir:

-Arthur no sabe que regalarte. Podrías darle algunas pistas.

-Ha estado conmigo más de tres años. Tiene que saber mis gustos, Gaius. – dijo merlín con seguridad.

-Puedes pasar mucho tiempo con una persona, Merlín, y nunca conocerla a fondo. Mordred te dio algo que te gusta porque sabe lo que eres. Arthur no.

-No es mi culpa. – replico, ofendido.

Gaius suspiro.

-Cuando te pones en terco, es difícil hacer que cambies de opinión.

-Lo mismo piensa mi madre.

-Tal vez, es el momento en que cambies eso. – Gaius enarco una ceja.

Ofendido, Merlín se levantó y salió del aposento, sin contestarle siquiera.

Nadie tenía el derecho de reprocharle hoy. ¡Era su cumpleaños, maldita sea!

En los pasillos, se topó con mucha gente, que pronto empezó a saludarlo y a desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Al parecer, las noticias en el reino volaban rápido.

Cuando estaba por dirigirse al cuarto de Arthur, Gwen lo llamó:

-Merlín, te he buscado toda la mañana, pero no te he encontrado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias, Gwen.

Su amiga, que desde el primer día le había brindado su apoyo, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Merlín se lo siguió, contento de que al menos ella se acordara.

La vestimenta de reina le sentaba bien, pero en silencio, ella le había dicho que prefería usar menos joyas y cosas esplendorosas.

Al separarse, Gwen le entrego un algo recubierto cuidadosamente con una tela de seda.

-Tiene un gran significado en mi familia. Pertenecía a mi padre, y siempre solía decir que daba buena suerte, y que representaba que, sin importar lo que cada uno sea, todos valemos por igual.

La sonrisa que Gwen le regalaba era irremplazable, y comprendió que aquello en verdad significaba mucho para ella.

Agarro la baratija y se la clavó en la chaqueta, llevándola con orgullo y honor.

-Nuevamente, gracias, Gwen.

-No es nada, Merlín. – Hubo unos minutos de silencio, y luego agregó- Iría hoy a la taberna, pero tengo que marcharme a un reino aliado de Camelot, a pedido de Arthur. Al parecer, parece que tiene la vaga esperanza de unir mejor su relación…

-¿Y tú podrás hacerlo? – Merlín estaba confundido. Arthur no le había comentado aquello.

-Él piensa que sí, y no puedo contrariarlo. ¿Cuidaras de él, Merlín? – preguntó con esperanzas Gwen.

Merlín sonrió débilmente.

-Sí antes no me agarra la locura y le clavo una espada…cuidare de él.

Gwen rio bajito y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, amistoso. Y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras más, Merlín se disculpó con ella y volvió a retomar la marcha hacia las habitaciones del rubio.

Al entrar en los aposentos de su Rey, encontró a Arthur sentado, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Al abrir la puerta, no noto su presencia, por lo cual la cerro de un portazo, y eso hizo sobresaltar al rubio.

-¡Merlín! Te he dicho más de diez veces…

-Mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Trata de no reprocharme nada esta vez.

Arthur puso mala cara y siguió con sus pensamientos. Mientras, el joven hechicero recogía la ropa.

-Déjalo Merlín. Lo harás mañana. – dijo luego de unos minutos su amo. Merlín no lo escucho.

Antes le había dicho que recogiera la ropa sucia, y ahora, porque se enteraba de su cumpleaños, ¿cambiaba de idea?

Merlín había querido eso desde un principio, no después del error de Arthur.

-Dije que lo dejes, Merlín.

El joven alzó la vista y se encontró con Arthur a su lado, dispuesto a recoger él mismo la ropa. Merlín rio ante la idea, y negando con la cabeza, siguió con su trabajo.

Arthur le sacó la ropa de entre las manos, y lo obligo a pararse. Lo tomo por las solapas del cuello y lo dejo a su misma altura. Luego, asintiendo con la cabeza a Merlín para que entienda que se tenía que quedar ahí, se agacho y recogió la ropa. Luego, la ubico encima de la cama.

Merlín lo observaba divertido.

-Qué lindo gesto, Arthur.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a los ojos a Merlín, quien empezó a reírse con ganas. Su amigo se le unió.

Seguramente, en toda su vida, nunca Arthur había recogido su ropa.

Cuando pararon de reírse por aquello, Arthur se fijó en el broche que poseía el ropaje de Merlín:

-¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

-Gwen. Me ha dicho que era algo muy importante para su familia, y que significaba que todos éramos iguales. – Aquello le hizo recordar a la mesa redonda, donde Arthur había convertido a sus amigos en caballeros.

Arthur asintió lentamente con la cabeza:

-¿Y Mordred, que te ha regalado?

Merlín no supo que responder. No podía decirle que le había regalado algo mágico. Pero pronto se le ocurrió mostrárselo. Sin que funcione, no debería mostrar magia….

Saco lentamente las piedras de su bolsillo y se las mostro a su amigo.

-También tienen un significado para él.

Arthur las examino lentamente, y luego de "aprobarlas", se las devolvió a Merlín.

-¿Estas cosas te gustan, Merlín? – le pregunto, con el dedo índice en los labios, pensando.

Merlín contuvo una risa: sabía porque se lo preguntaba: él no tenía ni al menor idea de que regalarle.

Y por eso, decidió jugar con él:

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Arthur.

Merlín le dio la espalda y se rio por lo bajo. No podía contener la risa. No podía ver la cara de perdido de Arthur sin descostillarse.

-Bueno, pero quiero que me refresques la memoria, Merlín. – insistió.

El mago volvió a darse la vuelta, y se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustan, sí. Cómo también pueden gustarme otras clases de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? – inquirió intrigado.

Merlín alzo las cejas.

-Ni te imaginas.

Dejo esa frase en el aire, y observó cómo Arthur trataba de encontrarle un significado.

A lo último, Merlín decidió que era suficiente.

-Sé porque lo preguntas, Arthur. – dijo decidido.

-Es sólo una pregunta, Merlín…

-No tienes idea de que regalarme, ¿verdad?

Quería saber sí era capaz de mentirle, sí era capaz de decirle algo que le gustase a Merlín.

Arthur rio falsamente, y comentó:

-No seas idiota, Merlín. Sé lo que te gusta. Sólo…que no lo consigo. – murmuró más bajo.

-¿Y qué es lo que me gusta?

Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, hasta ver a donde llegaba.

Pero, al parecer, tenía una vaga idea rondando por su cabeza.

-Todas las baratijas. Las cosas que nadie quiere.

Eso era por un lado verdad, pero, por esta vez, estaba muy lejos de que adivine que era lo que quería…

-En eso tienes razón, pero…

-¿Lo ves? ¡Sé que es lo que te gusta!

-¿En serio? Dime la respuesta más fácil de todas, ¿Qué es lo que más odio en el mundo?

Arthur medito unos instantes, y luego comento:

-¿Las armas?

-Error – dijo rápidamente Merlín- : a ti.

Agarro una almohada de su cama y se la arrojo a la cara, para remarcar lo dicho.

Arthur no llego acogerla, y esta le golpeo el rostro completamente.

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso, Merlín.

Merlín caminó hasta él y recogió la almohada que había levantado del suelo y se la refregó de pronto en la cara.

-Basta, Merlín.- comento con voz aburrida Arthur.

Volvió a reír bajito y se dirigió a la mesa, donde se encontró con una tela de seda –que había llevado cuidadosamente esta mañana- toda anudada.

-Pero ¡¿qué has hecho?!- gritó furioso. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir aquella tela.

-¡Oh!, eso. – comentó sin importancia el rubio.

-Sí, eso. – repitió Merlín.

-Necesitaba algo con que entretenerme mientras pensaba. – se excusó.

Merlín lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Y ahora en qué pensabas? – pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta.

Arthur tartamudeo antes de responder:

-En cosas.

Merlín suspiró y trató de desenredar la maraña que había hecho su amigo. Pero, aunque trato, trato y trato, no pudo conseguir nada.

Sintió como Arthur se paraba a escasos centímetros de él , frente a frente. Al alzar la vista, sus ojos azules lo estaban escudriñando.

Merlín levantó las manos y le mostró lo que había hecho.

-Déjame ayudarte. – se ofreció.

Amo y sirviente comenzaron a tratar nuevamente, pero no podían desenredar un nudo que ya se estaba formando otro. Sus dedos se tocaban en muchas oportunidades, en las cuales, Merlín, disfrutaba a cada segundo.

Al final, se dio por vencido, dejando caer a la nada lo poco que lograron conseguir.

Merlín bufó, frustrado.

-¿En que estabas pensando para hacer semejante enredo? – preguntó otra vez.

Arthur se sinceró.

-En tu regalo.

Merlín sonrió.

-Gaius me ha dicho que no tenías ni la menor idea de que regalarme, asique no te esfuerzos por aparentar otra cosa.

Su amigo dejó también la tela, tirándola al suelo. Luego, alzo la vista, dolido.

-Soy un pésimo amigo, ¿no es así?

Merlín torció el gesto, en señal de aprobación.

-No eres un mal amigo, Arthur. – dijo Merlín razonando. – Tú problema es que nunca me escuchas.

-Y tú problema es que hablas mucho para ser escuchado. – contraatacó.

Dioses, esto era imposible.

Mago y caballero se observaron por unos instantes, pero luego, el primero, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida.

No valía la pena estar ahí, deprimiéndose al saber que su amigo no lo toleraba. Esta vez, dicho en serio. No valía la pena pasar su cumpleaños así.

A la noche iría la taberna, y por primera vez en su vida, se emborracharía, para ver sí era verdad que así se olvidaban los problema.

Aunque sea por unos instantes.

Antes de agarrar el picaporte, Arthur lo retuvo:

-Dime, Merlín, ¿Qué es lo que te puedo regalar?

Se dio la vuelta para observarlo, con una expresión de estar más perdido que un náufrago. Y sólo para ayudarlo, sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor, le murmuró:

-Tomate el tiempo de preguntarle a la gente; y sí no obtienes respuesta, me contento con saber que has perdido un poco de tu valioso tiempo en mí.

Y dicho eso, salió.

Arthur se quedó parado en la habitación, con la camisa roja oscura de Camelot puesta a las apuradas.

Sí eso era lo que quería Merlín, lo haría.

E iba a empezar el interrogatorio con Gwaine.

Merlín vagaba libre por los pasillos, disfrutando que su amo le diera el día "libre".

No lo había dicho en esas palabras, pero los actos que habían surgido de él así lo daban por sentado.

Cuando se iba a dirigir a sus aposentos, Percival lo llamó.

-Eh, Merlín. Sé que no soy muy orientado en temas de regalos, pero me pareció buena idea darte algo significativo. – Percival sonrió, y saco de atrás de sus espaldas una espada enfundada en una tela negra. – Fue mi primer espada, heredara de mi hermano. – explicó Percival, con un brillo en sus ojos. – Lo considero algo significativo y de valor para mí.

Merlín lo miro, sorprendido por el gesto.

-Bueno, eh, gracias Percival. Pero yo no sé usar la espada.

-Y ese es mi regalo, Merlín.- grito alegre Gwaine, que había salido de atrás de una columna.

-No comprendo.

-Percival te da una espada, y yo te enseño a usarla. Ese es mi regalo: lecciones. Ponte contento –agregó carismático – casi nadie nunca tiene la suerte de aprender con un maestro.

Qué raro, siempre Gwaine mostrándose algo engreído.

Merlín les volvió a sonreír a ambos.

-Gracias, chicos. Pero en serio, no creo que aprenda. Soy algo torpe con esto….

Gwaine suspiro, y se le acercó a él. Y nuevamente, volvió a esparcirle el pelo.

-No seas idiota, Merlín. Con la práctica, todo se aprende.

-El dicho es qué la práctica hace al maestro, Gwaine. – lo corrigió Percival.

Su amigo lo miro con mala cara.

-Da igual. El significado es que podrás Merlín.

El mago no le prestó atención, ya que estaba abriendo el regalo de su amigo.

La espada medía aproximadamente cuarenta centímetros, desde el mango hasta la puta de la hoja.

El mango estaba tallada en madera, y poseía un símbolo, qué, poco tiempo después, descubrió que se trataba sobre una historia familiar.

La hoja era de treinta centímetros y era ligera como una pluma.

-Te será fácil aprender con esa, ya lo verás. – le aseguro Percival.

Gwaine todavía sonreía, y esperaba que su amigo dijese algo. Al final, optó por decir:

-Muchas gracias, mis amigos.

El morocho abrazo a los dos caballeros, que lo apretaron y asfixiaron a mas no poder. Más Percival, cuyos brazos y manos eran tan fuertes como unas tenazas.

Cuando logro despedirse de ellos, y dirigirse unas pocas cuadras más adentro del Reino para explorar, volteo al cabeza, orgullecido por las amistades que había cosechado.

Y se encontró con lo más loco del mundo: Arthur le estaba preguntando varias cosas a Gwaine, que reía sin parar.

-¡No lo sé, Arthur! – gritó a lo último, desesperado por marcharse.

Arthur suspiro y se agarró de los pelos, y dando una vuelta que Merlín considero graciosa, se topó con la mirada del mago, quien levantó los brazos al cielo, en señal de desesperación, en modo de actuación.

Arthur no rio, y se acercó a él, ofuscado.

-Me rindo, Merlín. – comentó.

-¿A cuántos les has preguntado?

-Mientras venía hablar con Gwaine, me encontré con Gaius, quien me dijo que te gustaban cosas variadas. Luego con Gwen, quien me ha reprochado. Y luego a Sir León, pero estaba igual de perdido que yo.

Arthur habló rápido, tratando de que ningún detalle se le escapara de la oración.

No sabía a quién más preguntarle. Pensó en Mordred, pero sabía que Merlín, por razones que el obviaba, no le caía muy bien.

-Merlín… - murmuró Arthur, esperanzado.

Pero el mago se encogió de hombros, diciéndole:

-Sigue intentándolo.

-¡No sé a quién más preguntar! – gritó, ahora sí enojado.

-¿Comenzaste con preguntarte a ti? Recuerda conversaciones antiguas, Arthur. O, no sé, actos. Algo- agregó.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, dio media vuelta, y rápidamente desapareció entre la multitud.

Arthur se quedó con las palabras en la boca, que sabían amargas. Y lanzando una maldición al aire, se preparó para la celebración en la taberna.

El pequeño lugar estaba colmado de gente, y en la barra se encontraban todos los amigos que Merlín había conseguido a lo largo de los años. Y parecía como sí todos los demás, también estuvieran allí por él. Aunque, luego de una mini pelea entre Elyan y un campesino, se tuvieron que retirar al fondo, donde la luz de las velas ya se estaba consumiendo.

Arthur todavía no había llegado, y Gwaine decidió con Merlín que podían empezar sin él.

De parte de Sir León, recibió una daga, con su nombre tallado en el mango. Lo había hecho él personalmente, y aunque parecía más que diría _Morlín_, el morocho agradeció el gesto.

Elyan le regalo una caja de cervezas de la mejor calidad que se podía apreciar en todo el reino entero de Camelot. Le había aconsejado que no se tomara más de una por noche, dado que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol.

Pero, aquella noche, Merlín tenía otros planes. Tal vez se excedería más de lo que nunca hizo.

Tal vez, trataría de olvidar todo lo que vivió.

En el momento en que Merlín estaba compitiendo con Gwaine para ver quién tomaba más, la puerta de la taberna se abrió por quinta vez. Y Arthur apareció.

Iba vestido con una camisa y pantalón negro, combinado con unas botas de terciopelo marrón oscuro.

Por lo demás, iba sencillo: sin corona, sin capa, sin nada. Normal.

Se dirigió a ellos, saludando a todos los que estaban presentes allí.

-Pero, que guapo estás, Arthur. – bromeo Elyan. - ¿Mi hermana te ha dejado salir así?

-He despedido a tu hermana así. – comento abochornado Arthur, quien miraba hacia todos los lados de la taberna, escudriñando cada sector.

-Ven, siéntate. Tomate una cerveza. – Gwaine le paso un buen vaso de cerveza.

Arthur lo agarró y se sentó al lado de Merlín, quien choco el vaso con su amigo en modo de celebración.

Merlín dio un sorbo bien largo, y Arthur lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Sediento, Merlín?

-Sí, pero de emociones y sentimientos. – Merlín comenzaba a ver nublado. Era la séptima jarra de cerveza que se tomaba, una detrás de la otra.

Arthur no se atrevió a preguntar nada más, salvo una sola cosa:

-¿Piensas ponerte borracho?

Merlín, que tenía la jarra en la boca a medio tomar, giro la cabeza para verlo con mala cara, y volviendo a apoyarla en la mesa, le contesto:

-Puede ser.

-Pues, no lo hagas. – dijo rápidamente Arthur. No quería que le arruinase los planes que tenía para su regalo.

-¿Por qué no? – se atrevió a preguntar Merlín. Ya estaba harto de que le diera órdenes.

-Porque te necesito sobrio. – dijo sin más.

Merlín le regalo una sonrisa de borrachera, y le rasco la cabeza con el puño, como había hecho esta mañana Gwaine.

-Descuida, estaré bien para mañana para lavar y … y hacer lo que sea que haga.

-No para mañana, sino para hoy. – Arthur trato de razonar con él, pero era imposible, ya que Merlín le regalo otra sonrisa borracha y se paró al lado de Gwaine, para unirse a la canción que estaba cantando.

Gwaine le paso el brazo por el cuello y le atrajo a su lado, donde cantaron a gritos. Los caballeros comenzaron a abuchearlos, riéndose a carcajadas limpias.

Todos se divertían, todos cantaban, todos bromean, todos hacían algo, excepto Arthur, que comenzó a lamentar haber ido allí.

Pensaba que Merlín le iba a prestar más atención, pero se había equivocado: Merlín estaba muy entretenido con Gwaine, que apoyaban sus frentes en las de ambos, y en los momentos de gritar, lo hacían con toda pasión.

Vistos así…parecían…muy….unidos.

Arthur no quiso pensar en ello. No. Quería borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Verlos a ellos tan felices le hizo provocar…¿Qué? ¿Ira? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Soledad?

¿Celos?

Rio por aquel pensamiento…Qué loco. ¿Celos? ¿De Merlín? Si él no era nada suyo…

Aunque quería que lo fuera.

Y ese iba a ser su regalo…

…sí podía dárselo, claro.

Arthur volvió a sentir envidia y celos hacía Gwaine, por lo que quiso utilizar o hacer algo para distraerse.

-Mordred. – llamó. El caballero estaba riéndose ahora de cómo Merlín abrazaba amistosa y borrachamente a Gwaine, quien se lo devolvía muy afectuosamente. Cuando volteó para ver lo que quería Arthur, cambio de expresión. – Dame una cerveza. – ordenó. El druida asintió y fue a coger un vaso chico, pero Arthur lo reprochó. – El grande. Lleno. – dijo con seguridad.

Mordred lo miró extrañado, pero sin contrariarlo, le sirvió la cerveza a su Rey.

Era la segunda jarra que probaba, y esta vez, la tomo sin pausas.

Sí Merlín podía emborracharse y arruinar todo, ¿por qué él no?

Luego de tomarla segunda jarra, pidió otra, y otra, y otra, y otra….

En un momento, Merlín se calló y grito por encima de todo berrinche:

-Quiero agradecer a Gwaine, quien ha hecho esto todo posible. Sin él, seguramente, no podría ahora estar olvidando que a veces no le importas mucho a una persona…

Cuando iba a continuar, Gwaine volvió a abrazarlo y a rascarle la cabeza.

-Yo también os quiero, Merlín. ¡Atención! ¡Brindemos por Merlín!

Todos levantaron nuevamente las jarras y las vaciaron de unos pocos sorbos.

Arthur siguió tomando, indignado por lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Después de todo, Gwaine era el que había organizado todo, y no Gaius…

Y al final, terminó por tomarse más de siete vasos de cervezas, pero paró ahí. Aunque un lado suyo quería seguir tomando y olvidar aquella noche –con aquellas lindas y tiernas imágenes de Gwaine y Merlín abrazados- , paró. No quería arruinarle la sorpresa y el regalo a Merlín, quién ahora se dirigía a él, con paso algo torcido.

-¿Has tomado, Arthur? – pregunto, cuando se deslomo en el asiento. -¿Por qué esa cara larga? – agregó, en tono bromista.

-He tomado algo, nada más.

-¿Algo? Y con ese algo te refieres a…uno, dos , tres, cuatro…mmm…¿siete jarras de cerveza? ¿Grande para remarcar?

Arthur torció el gesto, disgustado.

-¿Y tú?

-He parado en las mismas que tú, pero, al parecer, a mí me han hecho peor.

Arthur sonrió con complicidad.

-No tienes graduación alcohólica, Merlín. Deberías parar.

-Ya paré. – arrastro rápidamente las palabras.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, y luego de unos momentos, volvió a hablar:

-Merlín, trata de no tomar más. Y trata de pasar por mis aposentos esta noche. En busca de tu regalo.

-¿Mmmi regalo? – Merlín se sintió de pronto interesado. - ¿Has conseguido algo, Arthur?

-Sí, he conseguido algo. Pero tienes que estar sobrio. Si no, no vale la pena. – amago a buscar otra jarra, pero paro. Él también tenía que estar sobrio.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me pasaré por tus aposentos, quedaos tranquilo.

Y dicho esto, pidió un vaso de agua. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa, Merlín? ¿Mucho alcohol para una sola noche?

-Sí, creo que sí…- dijo algo confundido.

Se agarró al respaldo de la silla, y de pronto se sintió mareado.

Las cosas comenzaron a moverse, y no pudo coordinar sus movimientos.

Sintió como unas manos le sujetaban la cintura fuertemente, y unas palabras suaves le endulzaban los oídos:

-Merlín, ¿os sentís bien?

Era la voz de Arthur.

Cuando Merlín giró la cabeza, encontró con que la mayor parte del rostro de su amigo estaba borroneado.

-Necesito agua, y aire. – agregó, más mareado que nunca.

-Te acompaño. – dijo decidido Arthur.

Agarro el brazo de Merlín y lo guio entre la multitud. La gente los miraba al pasar, pero el Rey no les prestaba atención: sabía que sí su amigo bebía demasiado se iba a sentir mal.

Salieron por la salida de atrás, y cuando pudieron respirar aire fresco y no viciado, Merlín lleno sus pulmones.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Eso y que Arthur lo dejara por unos minutos, para poder conjurar un hechizo y poder deshacerse de esa sensación horrible.

-Arthur, estoy bien…sólo... ¿puedes traerme un vaso de agua, por favor?

El rey lo miro confundido, pero fue a traerle lo que le pedía.

Mientras tanto, Merlín trato de no perder la compostura y murmuró algo rápidamente. El hechizo que había hecho podría surgir efecto, cómo no. Pero él deseaba que sí. No quería perderse el regalo de Arthur. No quería perderse la oportunidad de reírse frente a su cara por lo que pudiera haber elegido para regalarle….

Para su fortuna, el hechizo surgió efecto, y cuando Arthur le trajo el vaso con agua, mintió todavía el malestar.

Pero luego, cuando la celebración siguió su curso, empezaba a "mejorarse"

Siguieron cantando, bailando, riendo y bromeando toda la noche, y esta vez, Arthur se integró en algunas bromas.

La mayoría eran inventadas por Gwaine y Merlín contra Arthur, y todos los demás eran los espectadores que se reían hasta más no poder.

Arthur se reía, sí, pero falsamente: en su interior, quería matar a Merlín.

Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle después de aquella fiesta…

…unas cuantas cosas que reprocharle.

Cuando las velas terminaron, y el posadero empezó a molestarlos indirectamente, los caballeros comenzaron a retirarse a sus aposentos.

Ya era entrada la medianoche cuando Merlín y Arthur se dirigían al cuarto del Rey. Ambos estaban callados, pero Merlín ya se encontraba de maravillas.

Al entrar en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación, Merlín se paró en seco. Arthur no se dio cuenta hasta que abrió la puerta, y se encontró entrando solo:

-¿No entras? – inquirió, confundido.

-Sí, pero…Arthur, de verdad, no era necesario… - comenzó, pero lo interrumpió:

-Ni siquiera sabes que te voy a regalar, Merlín. Deja de hablar taradeces, y entra de una vez.

Merlín lo obedeció instantáneamente, pero se quedó a escasos centímetros de la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

No sabía porque, pero no quería entrar.

Mientras, Arthur se paseaba por la habitación, con un paso medio cruzado…medio tambaleado…medio borracho.

Merlín no sabía si debía reírse o ayudarlo.

-Arthur…¿ te encuentras bien?

-En perfecto estado, Merlín. Gracias por preguntar. – su voz estaba extraña, contorsionada por un tipo de nerviosismo que nunca había oído en él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Arthur?

-No, Merlín. En nada…. – Arthur se agarró a un poste de la cama, y cerró los ojos, como si estuviese tratando de pensar.

El amigo dio un paso al frente, pero luego volvió sobre sí. Arthur abrió los ojos, y lo miro divertido:

-¿Qué pasa, Merlín, no quieres tu regalo? – insinuó Arthur.

Aquel Arthur no era el que él conocía…

-Creo que…lo recogeré en otro momento… -dijo, dispuesto a salir.

-No, no, no, no – Arthur se dirigió a él con paso aireado, y rápido. – Tú te quedas aquí. Conmigo.

Merlín lo miro sorprendido, pero volvió a repetir:

-Volveré cuando te encuentres mejor.

Merlín sostenía el picaporte entre una mano, mientras que la otra la tenía suelta a su costado. Hasta que Arthur se la agarró y tiro de él con fuerza, haciendo cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos Merlín, te daré tu regalo. – dijo risueño.

El mago trato de soltarse, pero Arthur lo arrastro hacía la habitación. Hacía su cama.

-Arthur…- advirtió en voz baja Merlín.

El rubio se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y su pecho choco contra el de su amigo. Todavía agarrando su mano, le pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa, Mmmmerlín?

El morocho pensó que su amigo no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estás borracho. – dijo contra su pesar. Había querido estar así con él en otro estado, en uno que recuerde. – Déjame y me darás el regalo en otra oportunidad.

Trato de zafarse nuevamente, pero Arthur lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Vamos, Merlín, ¿es que no queréis cantar canciones de borracheras, como lo hacías con Gwaine? – Esta vez, su voz era clara y fría, como la que usaba cuando se refería a un hecho que lo enfadaba, y mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó dudoso. Se acordaba de todo lo que había hecho con Gwaine, pero eran cosas inofensivas…cosas de amigos.

Cosas que no deberían hacer sentir celoso a Arthur.

-A los juegos que jugabais con él. Se te notaba muy…feliz y a gusto en sus brazos.

Esta vez se pasó de la raya. Esta vez se cansó.

Merlín se soltó con fuerza, e indignado, le espetó:

-¡¿Y acaso os importa en brazos de quien este?! ¡Es un amigo, Arthur! Y sí no lo fuera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso eso te pone celoso, te molesta?

-¡Claro que sí! – gritó para su sorpresa el rubio. – Me molesta – dijo más calmado. – Y mucho.

Merlín suspiró y se refregó las sienes.

-Mira, estas borracho, Arthur, será mejor que…

-¡No estoy borracho, maldita sea! ¡Solo ansioso y nervioso! Estoy tan sobrio que puedo decirte que mi nombre es Arthur Pendragon, y mi cumpleaños es justo la fecha de muerte de mi padre.

Merlín no sabía si largarse a reír o a llorar. Entonces, ¿lo que estaba diciendo era verdad? ¿Lo sentía de verdad?

-Arthur…yo..- no podía explicar lo que sentía. No podía explicar que había querido oír eso desde hacía mucho.

-¿Qué, Merlín? – apresuro Arthur.

-No sé qué decirte… - se tapó la vista con una mano y comenzó a reírse como un idiota.

-No digas nada. – susurro el rubio.

-Para. – advirtió Merlín. – Para, esto es demasiado. Volveré mañana. – informo apurado.

Necesitaba aire, acomodar la situación….necesitaba pensar con claridad.

-No. – Arthur lo trato de retener, pero Merlín se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta.

-Mañana puedes darme el regalo. Mañana Arthur.

-No, no puedo. Porque el regalo no existirá mañana….

-Entonces, que no exista. – Merlín intento abrir la puerta, pero Arthur fue más rápido. Apoyo una mano en el margen, y le impidió la salida.

-Merlín, escucha….Tu regalo era un juego… - dijo al fin.

-¿Un juego? – dijo sin entender.

-Sí, un juego. En el cual tú tienes que decidir si quieres jugar o no.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas? – dijo de pronto interesado Merlín.

-No hay reglas. – murmuro el rubio, con la mínima esperanza de que su amigo diga que sí.

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo, Arthur? – Merlín se atrevió a preguntarle lo inpreguntable. Si no se refería a eso…¡Oh, por dios! Que la tierra lo tragase.

Arthur miró los labios de Merlín cuando contestó:

-Creo que sí.

El mago sonrió lentamente, y Arthur le respondió, nervioso.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, el cual, Arthur rompió:

-¿Qué contestas, Merlín, juegas o no?

Con el aire cargado de tensión, Merlín respondió:

-Sí, Arthur. Juego.

Arthur suspiro, luego de estar muerto de miedo.

Dejo de acorralar a Merlín, a quien le dijo que podía volverse hacia atrás, sí quería. Pero Merlín continuó.

De repente, Arthur comenzó a quitarse lentamente la camisa, mirando fijamente a Merlín, quien lo interrumpió:

-Déjame, que lo hago yo.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

Merlín se acercó a él, con paso inseguro y respiración cortante. Agarró entre sus dos manos la remera negra de Arthur, y lentamente, la desplazó hacia arriba, cómo hacía siempre. Pero, la diferencia de esta vez, era que planeaban ir mucho más lejos que nunca y, seguramente, no iban a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Arthur comenzó a sentirse pronto impaciente. Sí Merlín tenía decidido quitarle cada prenda así, lo iba a volver loco.

Ninguno de los dos se quitaban la vista de encima, ninguno de los dos hacía algún ruido. La habitación estaba en silencio, y se podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera meter mano a sus pantalones, Arthur repitió lo que su sirviente había hecho con él, pero, mucho más rápido. Quería llegar más rápido que él, quería darle el regalo ahora mismo.

Arthur le quitó primero la chaqueta marrón clara que siempre usaba, seguido por el pañuelo rojo, dejando a la luz su cuello expuesto.

Arthur sonrió pícaramente y Merlín se sintió pronto incómodo.

Esto era una locura…En sus sueños más locos lo hubiera imaginado, pero, que se esté cumpliendo… ¡Por favor! Arthur era el Rey, y él era solamente…su sirviente.

-No puedo, Arthur. – dijo luego de dar dos pasos atrás, y rompiendo toda magia con la que se había cargado el ambiente.

El rubio sintió como algo dentro de él comenzaba a romperse.

-No digas eso, no ahora. – susurró, y volvió a acorralar a Merlín, quien tenía la vista pegada en el suelo. - ¿Merlín? – llamó, pero su criado no dejó de observar las baldosas.

Arthur suspiró y le rodeo la cara con las manos.

-Escucha, Merlín….

Iba a continuar, pero ahora que dos ojos celestes lo miraban atentamente, dejo la frase en el aire, impresionado por la profundidad que tenían aquellos faroles.

¿Alguna vez, Arthur, había observado algo tan hermoso cómo aquellos ojos? Sí fuera cierto que sí, Arthur no lo creería.

De pronto, Merlín volvió a juntar valor y apoyo sus manos encima de las de su amigo, y les dio un suave apretón.

-No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres. – murmuró, dolido el rubio.

Merlín le respondió con una sonrisa apenas, y pudo jurar que en ese momento, se sentía el hombre más valiente del mundo entero.

Arthur, más animado, continúo con lo que había dejado. Le saco sin ningún problema la remera azul a Merlín, estando ahora ambos con el torso desnudo. Y sin lugar a dudas, lo arrastró hacía su cama.

Merlín hubiera querido decir que iban demasiado rápido, pero la verdad no le importo aquello. Iba a disfrutarlo. Iba a sentir que era ser amado por Arthur Pendragon.

Estando ahora en el colchón de plumas, Merlín se encontró boca arriba y piernas inmovilizadas, obviamente, por Arthur, quien estaba encima de él.

-¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños sí o no, Merlín? – le susurró juguetonamente en la oreja, mientras tomaba su lóbulo entre los labios y se lo mordía suavemente.

Merlín gimió bajito, y eso hizo excitar mucho más al Rey.

-Pensé que ya me lo habías dado. – respondió el morocho.

-No me contradigas sí no quieres que esto termine mal para ti. – advirtió.

-Pensé también que esto era un juego, y dado que no hay reglas, podía decir lo que quería… - siguió.

Los labios de Arthur bajaron por el cuello de Merlín, haciéndole sentir cosquillas. Su tarea y única misión era sencilla: hacer delirar a ambos. Y se estaba cumpliendo.

Las manos del joven mago acariciaron la espalda desnuda de su amigo, mientras que este se encontraba muy concentrado en su garganta. Hasta que luego volvió a subir los labios y se toparon con los de Merlín.

Aquel beso fue mucho más de lo que Merlín pudo imaginar en su vida; fue mucho más de lo que pudo haber sentido en su vida. Aquel beso le sabio a felicidad completa. Y quiso que ese sabor no se vaya nunca de su boca.

Los labios de Arthur eran expertos en ese trabajo ya, pero los de Merlín no. Aunque salía naturalmente, tenía miedo de hacer algo mal.

-Relájate – susurró su amigo entre besos. Pero merlín no pudo hacerlo, y eso hizo que el rey tomara un respiro y se empezara a reír. – Merlín, ¿nunca has besado a una chica?

Merlín lo miró con mala cara y le proporciono un golpe amistoso.

¡Claro que había besado a una chica alguna vez en su vida! Pero, sólo era cosa de pasada…no tan íntimo como estaba sucediendo ahora.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, divertido por la situación, y siguió con su labor.

Volvía a estar sobre los labios de Merlín, volvía a querer tener su dominio, y luego de pocos minutos, lo consiguió. El morocho abrió aún más la boca, permitiéndole entrar.

La lengua de Arthur recorrió cada lugar y espacio, sabiendo lo que hacía, y sabiendo que era lo que le estaba haciendo sentir a Merlín. Y antes de irse para pasar a otra cosa, sus dientes se clavaron en el labio inferior de su criado, que dio un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

Bajo la cabeza para que su vista pudiera ver a donde estaban los cordones del pantalón del morocho, y cuando los encontró, no tardó en deshacerlos. Pero, mientras que lo hacía, volvía a estar sobre el cuello de Merlín, quien no sabía que necesidades atender primero: sí las manos de Arthur, que estaban encargándose de desnudarlo, o sus labios, que estaban haciéndolo delirar.

Sin saber qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue volver a enredar sus manos en los cabellos rubios de su amigo, mientras gemía su nombre.

-Arthur…

Pero ni siquiera lo escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en desatarle los malditos pantalones que no se dejaban desatar.

Merlín lo ayudo, impaciente.

Sus manos se tocaron varias veces, pero ninguno dio caso a la sensación que provocaban aquellos roces. No, ambos querían llegar a otra cosa.

Cuando por fin los pantalones de Merlín cedieron, Arthur los arrastro hacia abajo, bajando también lo que se encontrara bajo ellos.

Merlín sintió como un gran calor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, al ver que amigo lo devoraba con la mirada.

Instintivamente, amago a taparse, pero Arthur se lo impidió.

-No quieres privarme de una gran vista, ¿ o sí?

Merlín se mordió los labios, mientras que sus mejillas se tenían de un rojo escarlata, literalmente.

Arthur volvió a sonreírle inocentemente y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, tirando al piso las prendas de Merlín.

Volvió a besarle el cuello, pero estaba vez descendió más aun, hasta llegar a su vientre. Merlín seguía con los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a todo. Y en el momento en que más deseaba que siguiera bajando, Arthur le tomo las manos y se las ubico entre ellos dos, invitándolo e incitándole a que le bajara los pantalones.

Merlín obedeció y desato los nudos con nerviosismo y manos torpes, pero cuando logró hacerlo, se sintió victorioso. Repitió el proceso que había hecho Arthur, y cuando lo completo, ambos se quedaron callados, observándose, a la espera de que alguno abra la boca.

Mientras Merlín seguía encontrándose debajo de Arthur, este último lo miraba con gran lujuria en sus ojos.

Al final, fue él quien rompió el silencio:

-¿Aún quieres tu regalo, Merlín?

El mago asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y cuando el rubio se inclinó, obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente, juro mentalmente que nunca había recibido un regalo tan valioso.

Arthur se posiciono, volviendo a agarrar las manos de Merlín y ubicándolas por encima de su cabeza, con los brazos extendidos.

Y mientras le pedía permiso con los ojos a Merlín, este le regalo su sonrisa más dulce…

…y ambos gritos sorpresivos y ahogados de ellos, se unieron en un gemido de amor.

Rey y criado se encontraban esparcidos entre las mantas, recuperando el aliento.

Aquello, pensó Merlín, había sido asombroso.

Arthur se encontraba acariciándole el pelo, mientras que el sueño lo desafiaba a dormirse.

Estaban boca arriba, observando el techo, a muy pocos centímetros de que alguna parte de su cuerpo se tocara.

-Merlín. – dijo de repente Arthur. Merlín giro la cabeza, para toparse con dos ojos celestes, que lo miraban atentamente.

-¿Si, Arthur?

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?

Merlín hizo fuerzas para no reírse. Le había encantado. Pero, al parecer, el rey todavía seguía teniendo sus dudas.

-¡Por el amor a Camelot, qué sí me ha gustado!

El rubio sonrió, y siguió acariciándole el pelo a Merlín, quien, de pronto, se acordó de algo.

-¡Ya va a salir el sol! – exclamo.

Arthur no comprendió.

-¿Sí, y que pasa con eso?

Merlín lo miro con los ojos como platos, y tratando de salir de la cama, casi se cae. Pero, por suerte Arthur lo agarro.

-¿De qué te has acordado, Merlín?

-¡Guinevere! – respondió, como si fuera obvio.

Arthur, a comparación de él, estaba más calmado, y aquello hizo que Merlín se desesperara más.

-Tranquilo, Guinevere no llegara hasta mañana. Hay tiempo. Duerme un poco. – contesto, luego de volver a acomodarse en su lugar y cerrar los ojos.

Merlín lo miro durante unos instantes, pero luego, decidido a que era mejor seguir su consejo, se acomodó al lado de Arthur, quien sonrió al notar su presencia.

-Eres fácil de convencer.

Pero Merlín seguía inseguro sobre aquello, seguía inseguro sobre si era conveniente que estuviese allí.

-¿Otra vez uno de tus presentimientos raros? – pregunto Arthur, mirándolo de costado.

Merlín asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Relájate, nadie entrara por la puerta.

Y algo menos tensionado, volvió a recostarse boca arriba. Pero cuando cerró los ojos, escucho pasos y voces al otro lado de la puerta.

Uno, dos, tres pasos….

…una voz dulce y femenina, que le informaba a los guardias de su presencia…

Merlín abrió los ojos, y espantado, observo a Arthur, que también estaba atento y a la espera…

Del otro lado de la puerta, la voz informo:

_-Le daré a Arthur una sorpresa. Gracias por su amabilidad…_

Y cuando el picaporte comenzó a moverse, ambos se incorporaron rápidamente, exclamando a la par:

-¡Guinevere!

**Bueno, tengan consideración; es mi primera vez que hago una slash :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de que Gwen pudiese entrar, Merlín ya había saltado de la cama como si esta tuviera un resorte y empezó a buscar sus pantalones.

-Al costado, Merlín. – le susurró su amigo.

Pero al costado no estaban. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Agarró lo primero que encontró para taparse cuando ni bien entro Guinevere.

Vestía con un simple vestido y una gran y larga capa, y en su cara se notaba el cansancio del largo viaje, pero, pese a esto, una espeluznante sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, la cual se borró ni bien vio a Merlín, seguido por Arthur.

Dado que Merlín se encontraba tapando solamente su parte baja, daba a la imaginación mucho lugar a dudas.

A Gwen casi se le cae la mandíbula de la cara.

-Puedo explicarlo.- dijo Arthur antes de que su esposa pegara un grito en el cielo.

Gwen los miró a los dos, callada, pero con la cara totalmente sorpresiva.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, siempre lo he sospechado. Pero aquí en más a que lo hagan… - empezó, pero luego se calló. Sonrió irónicamente, y negando con la cabeza, prosiguió – Arthur, espero que lo que aparenta ser en verdad no haya sucedido.

Merlín miró a Arthur, quién miro a Gwen. Maldición, sí salía de la cama, iba a ser muy obvio lo que acababan de hacer.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a decir la verdad. Pero Merlín se le adelantó:

-En verdad lo lamento, su majestad. Esto…. No quería que fuese así.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida Guinevere.

-Yo… Arthur me dio cómo regalo a una…. Esto…chica. – mintió. Sabía que era un pésimo impostor, y no fue contrariado por Arthur, quien cerraba los ojos una vez más, en señal de derrota.

-¿Y quieres que me lo crea? Merlín, no soy idiota. – murmuró Gwen, con una extraña voz. – Arthur, con todas las mujeres que hay, ¿me engañas con Merlín? Sí esto es por Lancelot, en verdad que…

-Guinevere. – dijo colmado el rubio. Ya no tenía caso mentir. Sabía que su amada era muy inteligente, y que el mentirle no haría más cosa que empeorar la situación.

Pero no, Gwen lo paró en seco. No quería escuchar más. Y tampoco quería ver más.

Merlín, parado como un completo inútil al lado de la cama, no sabía qué hacer. Con la cabeza baja, comenzó a buscar su pantalón, hasta que lo encontró tirado bajo la cama, sobresaliendo un extremo. ¿Cómo había llegado a parar allí? Cosa extraña.

Trato de atraerlo con el pie, mientras que Arthur y Gwen se decían cosas que era mejor no escuchar. Cómo nadie le estaba prestando atención – como de costumbre- se agacho bajo la cama y lo saco. Y teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo, se lo puso sin ningún problema.

Trato de encontrar la camisa, pero esta se encontraba a los pies de Guinevere, quién ya la había visto, y la había alzado revoloteándola por el aire mientras explicaba cosas acaloradamente.

Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantener el calor corporal.

Bueno, si tenía que hacer una balanza de su cumpleaños, hubiera dicho que todo había salido bien, menos por el pequeño problema de Gwen. Eso sí que no había salido bien.

En un momento dado, Arthur se incorporó de la cama, mágicamente con el pantalón puesto. Según pensó Merlín, se lo habría puesto cuando Guinevere estaba más alterada como para no escuchar y ver las cosas.

-Gwen… - trato de decir, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-No, Arthur. No hay palabras que valgan la pena decir. Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Dio media vuelta, dolida, y Merlín, en menos de dos segundos, se paró al lado de su Rey.

-¿Cuándo te has cambiado? – pregunto, sorprendido.

Qué raro, nunca prestándole atención…

-Piensa en un modo en que Gwen no le diga a nadie lo que ha visto, Arthur. – lo apresuró Merlín, quién ya tenía varias ideas rondándole por su cabeza.

-No pienso matarla. – dijo mirándolo fríamente.

¡Dios! Que torpe era.

-No hablo de asesinato, Arthur. Es mi amiga. Pero no podemos dejarla ir libremente con lo que ha visto…

-Lo sé, lo sé – concordó Arthur. Observo por toda la habitación, y cuando encontró un plato de chapa, no pudo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad….Pero no, no iba a golpear a Gwen.

Merlín también había visto aquel plató, y con la mirada, trato de convencer a su Rey.

-Es nuestra única salida. – le susurró.

Apenado, Arthur asintió, sabiendo que era verdad.

-Yo la distraigo, y tú lo haces. – Merlín asintió, y ya estaba preparado para caminar cuando Arthur volvió a decirle – No muy fuerte.

Volvió a mover la cabeza para arriba y abajo, y cuando Arthur se dirigió a Gwen, él agarró el plato de chapa.

-Gwen. – llamo nuevamente, pero la chica ya estaba en la puerta siendo un milagro que todavía no se haya marchado. - ¡Gwen!

Esta vez, la morena giró, con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas.

-Escucha…

Arthur se le paró adelante, haciendo atraer su atención hacia al frente, para que Merlín, que venía detrás, pudiera darle el golpe con éxito.

Trató de no hacer ruido, y cuando estuvo lo más pegado a ella, levanto el plato por encima de su cabeza y se lo plasmo en la cabeza a Gwen, quien se desmayó al instante.

Antes de que cayera al suelo, Arthur ya la tenía cogida en brazos.

-Te he dicho que no muy fuerte. – respondió, con un hilo de desaprobación en su voz.

-Tenía que hacerlo. – se excusó el mago.

-Rápido, llevádnosla con Gaius para que parezca que se ha caído.

Merlín asintió, y abrió la puerta, Y cuando salió, Arthur lo reprocho:

-¡Ponte la camisa!

Apurado, volvió dentro y se la acomodo a las ligeras.

En el aposento de Gaius, levantaron al viejo de su pesado sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuró, entre ronquidos.

-Gaius, despierta. Tenemos una emergencia. – Merlín lo zarandeo, hasta que el viejo por fin despertó.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiro, haciendo sonar sus huesos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto, más despierto.

-Gwen, ha entrado al cuarto y se ha resbalado, y por ende, se ha golpeado la cabeza. – contó a las ligeras Arthur, tratando de que su historia fuese creíble.

-Ponedla sobre la cama. – pidió Gaius.

Arthur la deposito suavemente, rogando que al despertar, Gwen no recordase nada.

Gaius la examino, le puso un paño de agua fría mojado y examino el chichón que le asomaba por la cabeza. Luego de unos minutos, le comento al Rey:

-No ha sido gran cosa, ha tenido suerte. Nos hace falta que despierte. Tengo por entendido que no faltará mucho.

Esperaron en silencio, sentados alrededor de la cama. Arthur y Merlín no dejaban de echarse miradas furtivas, las cuales, Gaius intercepto algunas cuantas.

Merlín, ¿puedes venir? – llamo desde el otro extremo.

Arthur le dirigió una mirada cuidadosa, para que no diga nada, la cual Merlín tranquilizo con otra.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – saltó rápidamente Gaius. - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba con Arthur, terminándolo de ayudar a vestirse y preparando sus cosas para mañana por la mañana, cuando Gwen ha entrado, se tropezó y se cayó.

-¿Así, sin más?

-Sin más. – concluyo Merlín.

-¿Y porque no os dejáis de lanzar miradas con Arthur?

-Porque ambos estábamos preocupados. Y concordamos que era mejor llamarlo a usted.

-Merlín, la historia que cuentas no tiene sentidos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Merlín se encogió de hombros, sin más que decir. Pero Gaius insistió.

-Te conozco, Merlín. Y conozco que eres malo para las mentiras.

-¿Y porque mentiría? – inquirió.

Gaius no supo que responder, por lo que aprovecho el momento para volver al lado de Arthur.

-Sospecha, ¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

-Y mucho.

Y callados, esperaron hasta que Gwen recobrara el sentido.

Ya era entrada la mañana cuando Arthur y Merlín se despabilaron, despertados por Gaius.

-Mi señor, Gwen quiere hablaos.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo dormido. Merlín lo siguió.

Gwen se encontraba en la cama, sentada con la espalda en la cabecera. Al ver a Arthur, sonrió. Pero aquello… ¿era bueno o malo?

-Guinevere. – murmuró el rubio.

-Arthur.

-¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido? – preguntó sin más. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

-Es confuso…. No recuerdo mucho. Recuerdo haber llegado, y discutido con vosotros porque… - de repente, una sombra cubrió su cara. - ¡Por los dioses!

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Merlín.

-Gaius. –llamo Guinevere - ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

Gaius asintió, y antes de marcharse, dirigió a Merlín una mirada extraña.

Oh, no. Esto era malo, realmente malo.

-¿Qué pasa, Gwen? – volvió a inquirir Arthur.

-Decidme que no es verdad. Decidme que no encontré a Merlín desnudo en tus aposentos.

Merlín y Arthur se miraron, y a los tres segundos, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas falsas.

Era mejor fingir diversión que preocupación.

-¿Desnudo? ¿Merlín? ¿En mis aposentos? – preguntó Arthur con voz graciosa. Gwen no se reía. - ¡Por el amor a Camelot, el golpe que te has dado sí que ha sido fuerte!

-¿Dices que recuerdo eso por el golpe? – inquirió, confundida.

-Yo estaba en sus aposentos, Alteza. – dijo Merlín, más calmado. – Pero no desnudo. Estaba acomodando las cosas para la mañana del otro día.

-Entonces, ¿lo estoy imaginando?

-Los golpes hacen que tus recuerdos se alteren, Gwen . – tranquilizó Arthur.

La morena se encogió de hombros, creyéndose lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Y cómo me he caído?

-Da la manera más tonta. – concordaron los dos a la par.

-¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar.

-Has entrado, me has visto, y te has caído. – respondió rápidamente Merlín.

-¿Por verte? – a aquello Gwen no lo recordaba.

-Te has tropezado. – aclaro Arthur.

-Ahora tiene sentido. – concluyó Gwen.

El morocho y el rubio se miraron por largo rato, y cuando volvió a aparecer Gaius, se retiraron hacia atrás, para dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

-¿Nos necesitan en algo más? – preguntó Arthur, mucho más calmado.

-No, Sire. – respondió Gaius.

-¿A dónde se dirigen? – quiso saber Gwen.

-Puede que ayer fuera el cumpleaños de Merlín, pero eso fue ayer. Ahora le toca volver a su trabajo.

Palmeo el hombro de Merlín, y Gwen hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento, Merlín.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tener a un amo tan insoportable. – Gwen sonrió. Ya se encontraba mejor, y ya no había dudas que aclarar.

-No es nada, al menos, a veces es lo bastante inútil para zafar de hacer algo que no quiero.

Arthur negó con la cabeza, divertido. Y rascándole la cabeza a Merlín, lo llevo fuera.

-Bueno, al menos, ha salido bien. – dijo Arthur.

-Sí, bien. – murmuró su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Arthur, y cuando se cambió, volvieron a bajar al campo de entrenamiento.

Y antes de que Arthur desapareciera entre espadas y cotas de mallas, Merlín le susurró:

-Creo que hemos tenido suerte, pero no hay que volver a desafiarla.

-Concuerdo contigo.

-Por eso, pienso que tenemos que dejar de arriesgarnos. – dijo contra su pesar.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, perdido entre las estocadas que se daban Gwaine y Percival.

-Sí, tenemos que ser más cautos la próxima vez.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Merlín.

-Creo que no me has escuchado. – dijo en voz baja.

Arthur giró la cabeza, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le murmuró:

-¿Crees que esto termina aquí? No, Merlín. Esto no es el final….esto es el comienzo.

**Ahora sí, este es el final. Tenía planearlo no hacerlo, pero me han convencido *.*. PARA TODAS QUE LES ITNERESE EL OTRO FIC QUE HICE (SOLO MIO) LES DIGO QUE PLANEO SEGUIRLO. Para las que no saben, también es de Merthur :3**


End file.
